to smile when your gone
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tegar dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa saat ia mengetahui bahwa tunangannya Park Chanyeol telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya. bersikap tetap ceria didepan walaupun hatinya hancur, tapi ia tetap yakin bahwa Chanyeolnya masih hidup /ah saya ga pinter bikin summary/


To Smile When You're Gone

.

.

.

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

other cast as cameo

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Hanya sebuah fict singkat yang sudah sangat lama 'tertidur' dalam foldernya si evellyn dan diremake ulang kembali, casts not mine but story is mine. Ini cerita bukan pasaran tapi banyak dijumpai di alfamart dan sekitarnya. Kritik, saran, bash, blame diterima kok sebab hidup bakalan datar kalo ga ada bash, aoks :v

paling bawah ada note loh aoks :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Namja itu melangkah dengan senyum yang cerah di wajahnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju sebuah rumah yang ia kenal sejak kecil. Kedua tangan lentiknya mendorong pintu kayu yang berat itu.

"annyeong!" dengan suara yang amat ceria ia menyapa siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Seorang pelayan yang bermata bulat menyadari kedatangannya dan menengadah ke arah namja bereyeliner itu.

"akh Baekhyun-ssi ! selamat datang," pelayan bermata mirip pororo itu berusaha menyapa sang namja dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu maksud kedatangan namja bereye smile itu. Ia melihat pelayan yang lain juga memberikan pandangan yang sama padanya. Mereka tahu namja itu, Byun Baekhyun, datang ke rumah keluarga Park karena ingin merayakan ulang tahun Park Chanyeol, tunangan yang sudah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kyungsoo-ya ! Boleh aku pinjam dapurnya? Aku ingin membuatkan kue untuk Yeollie," ucap sang namja sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga matanya yang sipit membentuk sebuah eyesmile, sangat manis.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil berkata, "Silahkan Baekhyun-ssi."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengetahui bahwa namja itu sebenarnya sudah tahu dan tak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang orang yang ia sayangi. Ia terlihat tegar dan menyedihkan pada saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh ironis untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai namja ceria yang kini harus berpura-pura tegar dan bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja

Baekhyun itu mengaduk adonan yang berada di mangkuk besar yang sedang dipegangnnya. Sesudah mengaduknya, meletakkan mangkuk itu dan melihat pisang yang sudah ia hancurkan. Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sangat menyukai pisang. Ia akan membuatkan sebuah tart pisang untuk kue ulang tahun Chanyeol.

Sang Koki keluarga Park memandang Baekhyun dengan miris. Membuatkan kue dan merayakan ulang tahun untuk seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan penuh senyum membuat kue.

"Ah! Aku juga harus membuat kamar Yeolli menjadi lebih segar. Bunga-bunga dari taman keluarga Park pasti cocok untuk dijadikan pajangan di kamar Yeolli," seru Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba teringat hal lain.

Sesudah membuatkan tart pisang yang sudah dihiasi. Baekhyun mendatangi kebun Keluarga Park. Kebun itu dikenal dengan keindahannya, setidaknya pada saat majikan mereka-Park Chanyeol itu masih ada.

Jongin-tukang kebun keluarga Park berusaha untuk tidak menghancurkan kebun yang ditinggalkan majikannya itu. Tapi apa daya, ia hanya bisa membuat taman bunga aman dari kecerobohannya, sedangkan pohon-pohon yang lainnya tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Mata cokelat Jongin memperhatikan tunangan tuannya memetik bunga dengan hati-hati. Ia bersyukur setidaknya ia bisa mempertahankan taman bunga yang disukai tuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika matahari sudah menyembunyikan dirinya dan malam sudah menunjukkan dirinya. Baekhyun berada sendirian di kamar tunangannya. Berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang dipetiknya dari kebun Keluarga Park berada didalam vas-vas bunga yang ia letakkan dibeberapa tempat di kamar PArk Chanyeol, tunangannya yang sudah tiada itu. Kue tart pisang yang sudah dibuat sepenuh hatinya diletakkan disebuah meja yang biasa digunakan untuk minum teh.

.

.

"Yeollie..."

.

.

Baekhyun memandang jendela kamar itu. Seolah teman sejak kecilnya akan terlihat dari jendela itu. Namja berambut hitam legam bak langit malam itu menutup matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus hal mana yang harus ia percayai. Para pelayan keluarga Park memberi tahu kalau Chanyeol terakhir kali terlihat saat ia berkata bahwa ia akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali. Tapi, beberapa orang bertemu Wu Yi Fan-sepupu Chanyeol dari cina dan menerima sebuah bingkisan sebagai peringatan kematian tunangannya, sedangkan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan. Terakhir kalinya ia bertemu Chanyeol, tunangannya itu tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengajaknya berkencan ke namsan tower. Ia tau kalau Chanyeol tak akan kembali, hidup atau mati.

Sebutir air mata telah mengaliri pipinya dan disusul oleh butiran-butiran air mata yang lain. Ia mulai menghapus air matanya. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena air matanya terus mengalir.

.

.

"Yeollie..."

.

.

Aku tak mau mengajak Baekhyunnie pergi kalau menangis.

.

.

Kalimat itu tergiang dalam pikirannya.

.

.

"Tapi kau tak akan pernah ada untuk mengajakku kencan, pasti selalu aku yang mengajak pergi" dengan suara serak, Baekhyun mulai terisak.

.

.

Seorang Baekhyun lebih baik tersenyum

.

.

Kalimat lain juga tergiang di ingatannya.

.

.

"A-aku ingin tersenyum supaya Yeollie kembali dan menemaniku seperti biasa, rasanya sesak kalau kau tak ada disini" air matanya mulai deras mengaliri wajahnya.

"Tak apa-apa kan jika aku tersenyum sambil menangis? Habisnya air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir," ucapnya.

.

.

Entah ditujukan pada siapa kalimat itu.

.

.

"Ukh... Yeol-Yeollie..."

.

.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa tenggelam pada kesedihannya. Sedih karena kehilangan teman sejak kecil, tunangan, dan orang yang dicintainya untuk pertama kali. Orang yang tak akan bisa ia temui bahkan jasadnya sekalipun Chanyeol sudah meninggal.

Bintang-bintang masih membayangi langit malam. Cahaya bulan menyinari kamar seorang Park Chanyeol dan dua sosok anak manusia di kamar itu. Yang berambut merah raspberry rapi mendekati yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur yang terhambur foto mereka berdua. Tangannya mengelus pipi sang kekasih seolah hendak mengeringkan air mata yang masih tersisa. Pandangan mata merah menatap kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan orbs hitam itu.

Sang namja membungkukkan sedikit badannya, mencium kening sang kekasih dan berbisik di telinganya.

.

.

.

"Berbahagialah Baekhyunnie chagiya."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka kedua matanya yang sembab dikarenakan menangisi Chanyeol. Ia melihat tart pisang yang tadinya tak dimakan oleh siapa-pun sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Ia mencoba mencari keseluruh penjuru kamar, tapi tidak menemukannya. Ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang amat dikenalinya. Sebutir air mata kembali mengalir dipipnya, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyum bahagia.

.

.

_"Thank You, My Dear Fiancee"_

.

.

Setidaknya meski dirinya tak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi, tapi BAekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya dari suatu tempat.

-End-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

ini hanya file lama yang saya remake ulang, masalah si BL saya terkena writers block aoks :v

kritik saran masukan blame bash saya terima , **bila menemukan TYPO dan sodara-sodaranya maklumin ye saya kan juga manusia** :3

saya ga akan maksa buat ripiu, nulis uda sekedar hobi disela pacaran sama rumus-rumus geometri dan kalkulus aoks

saya juga ga akan blame para pembaca gelap, sebab pembaca gelap itu adalah pekerjaan sampingan wks

kalo ini fict singkat dibaca ya syukur kalo ga ya yodah aoks

bay ' -')/


End file.
